the librarians and the warrior states
by dourdan
Summary: the librarians is a show about a team of supernatural investigators (think american Dr. Who's). Red vs blue is a web series inspired by the halo universe from 2552. i would love to know if anyone else is a fan of both please comment.
1. Chapter 1

A warrior in blue space marine armor falls though a time warp. "what the f-k." he said as he hit his head on the pavement in the middle of the street in Portland, Oregon. "Church you set these coordinates -where the h-ll are we?!" he shouted.

A small hologram appeared on his shoulder. "uh. Tucker, you're not going to like this. I over shot a little; we're in come on- this is time travel what did you expect to happen?!"

"I expected to be able to trust the immortal AI unit!" he shouted again, starting to panic. 2017- they over shot their target by A LOT.

"maybe there's someone in this time that can help us... oh sh-t." Church said as he noticed they were surrounded by police. "I think I have a solution, but you're going to have to trust me." Church said,( as if he had a choice) before vanishing towards the sky. He had an idea to send a call for help through the leylines (channels of supernatural energy that existed in every galaxy and were the reason they were in their current situation.) He hoped there would be someone or something advanced enough to hear it. Luckily there was one human who heard his call.

In the Annex, headquarters to the Liberians; a team tasked to investigate magic and the supernatural-Cassandra Cillian heard a voice. The beautiful redhead in her early 30's, with sparking green eyes paused in her duties arranging the archives and threw up her hands the way she should when projecting a mathematical hallucination. But this time instead of glowing graphs and equations she saw a glowing white figure of a man in futuristic armor.

"Hello- um. I'm not even sure if this is going to reach anyone- my name is Church, me and my friend Lavernius Tucker need your help. We are currently in the custody of "the Portland, Oregon police department. And well, if you have the ability to hear this you must be someone pretty powerful."

She didn't alert the team. Instead Cassandra took it upon herself to set the transporter door; a door that would open in to another door at whatever location on earth she needed to be.

"Hello officer I'm here to bail out my um... boyfriend. Lavernius Tucker" She said since Church was not a complete name.

"bail has not been set, but I'll let him go for $200." the police had not been able to find anything about him in any database. Little did they know that was because he would not be born for another 500 years.

"Will you take 50?" it was all she had.

"sure, why not." He shrugged.

Tucker, now reunited with Church was released into her custody. "Who are you?" he asked in a friendly tone. Finding an ali 500 years in the past was a long shot but one as cute this girl-jackpot.

"My name is Cassandra. I heard Church, let me get you someplace safe then we can talk." she took his hand and pulled him back through the door in to the annex.

"Woah." Tucker took off his helmet revealing an African American man who's youthful voice did not really match the intensity of his appearance.

"Welcome to the annex, headquarters to the librarians" she said cheerfully.

"librarians?" Tucker asked, looking around; it was a strange name for a team.

"We're called that because we know or have access to every aspect of history literature, and the supernatural."

"like the leylines" Tucker added.

"What do you know about the leylines? Is that why you're here?" she asked.

Church appeared "I set the teleporter to find the strongest anomaly of the leylines. That's how he escaped."

"who?" she asked as she came closer.

"Sigma, he's an AI like me but different; evil. And I have reason to believe he's riding the power of the leylines to screw with the timeline." He said.

"That's impossible." said a new voice. Jacob Stone and the rest of the team came down to see what was going on. "The leylines nullify technology." The rugged former oil rig worker with an engineering background had no idea what kind of tec this hologram was but the science was sound; they leylines wiped out any man made technology.

"But they're more then data," Cassandra was running her hand through the hologram."You, the AIs are copies of a human soul-emotions! You're the visual embodiment of human emotions!" They had their own thoughts, memories, dreams- that was why they could fuse with the leylines; they were life, they were magical.

"Sigma was ambition, but he played it more like sadism. He went back in time to Project Freelancer; a organization made of agents names after states and a director trying to create the ultimate solider; where we were all created." Church said to the oddly named group.

="What do you know?" asked Eve braid, their leader. The tall leggy blonde in her late 30's was a former military colonel; the muscle of the team.

Church started his story-

Cut to 2558, project freelancer's ship the mother of invention is docked on earth to resupply. It had to be docked for Sigma's plan to work. Using the power of the leylines he went back in time to that moment; appearing to agent South Dakota. The tough but pretty blonde woman had been asleep. She brushed back her short hair as she forced herself awake. "Sigma? What are you doing here?" in her time line that AI was already attached to a different agent.

"I bring knowledge of your fate Agent South- Eva." Said the glowing red AI.

"What are you talking about?" Eva, a girl in her mid 20's recruited to the military when she was 18 , as a way to stay by her twin brother's side. After the death of their parents he was all she had.

"I have discovered a means of transverseing time, and I feel I have a deal for you that would be most beneficial." said the hologram.

"I'm listening." she said confidently even though she was more the a little afraid.

"In the future you are fated to go mad in you pursuit of an AI of your own- what I wish to propose is to give you the means to steal one. " he said.

"which one?" she smirked.

"Phi; the element of compassion or love as you humans like to say. Like all AI's it has a unique ability attached; the ability to time travel; a chance to change your fate, and that of your brother."

"My brother?" she was now genuinely worried.

"in your madness you sacrifice your brother's life. You watch him die without a second thought. If you work with me I can help you insure his safety." He looked at her face, the once tough girl was now fragile.

This was why he chose this moment to come back to; a time when the ship was docked and a time before she was too far gone to be reasoned with.

"Ok, what do I do?" she followed his directions to take down guards steal Phi, install him into her armor and use it's ability to move through time undetected. In attention to the time travel ability, she could enter and exit the time line without raising any red flags; sometimes she was gone, sometimes she was back- no one noticed or cared.

2017-"and that is why we hoped to track sigma back to project freelancer by searching for an anomaly in the leylines" Church ended.

"and screwed up royally." added Tucker.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wouldn't say that." Cassandra smiled at him.

"So -future people-what can we do to help?" asked Ezekiel; the 4th member of the team; a Korean-Australian in his early 20's.

"Come with us; go under cover in project freelancer and help us stop Sigma and Agent South. I, as an AI am not affected by time anomalies and Tucker has an alien sword that somehow does the same thing. But everyone else on our team cannot be counted on." Church explained.

"Ok, how to we find what time and place will work?"Eve asked.

"First we get close, back to the time we came from. then we try again using the time markers; critical events where we can be sure Sigma and south stepped back in to the time steam."This got Church many strange looks.

"I have a plan. I'll explain everything back at OUR base. But first you all need Freelancer names." Church declared.

"You mean pick a state to use as our call sign?" asked Ezekiel; that sounded kind of fun.

"yes and no; you don't get to pick it. There were 50 freelancers (give or take combat and friendly fire deaths) and since we may need to try multiple time stream locations you need names that make sense but has not been used before." He looked around. "You, cowboy your name is Agent DC you're a highly skilled mechanic, with a side specialty with melee weapons. "

Jacob was surprised by how spot on that was.

"Kid you can be agent Guam.." he said looking at Ezekiel.

"don't you think that's a bit racist, mate?" Ezekiel smirked.

"Like I said, my choice. Agent Guam you are a master thief, lock pick and hacker. In terms of combat you are better with pistols or smaller weapons." Church declared.

Ezekiel was also surprised about how well his assessment fit, they both looked at Cassandra- did she talk to Church about them? Cassandra shook her head and shrugged.

He next looked at the red haired girl."Agent USVI."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow."US Virgin Islands? Can I shorten that to something?"

"in normal conversations you can use whatever nick name variation you wish." He said not going in to Cassandra's skill set. He knew she was supernaturally connected to the universe with little to no combat ability- he could work with that.

"Last, for your leader -agent Puerto Rico." He declared.

"because those are all the states you know." Tucker joked as he put his helmet back on.

"that's all the states there ARE tucker! Just fire up the teleporter."

"what about the fact we're not dressed like you?" said Cassandra.

"I believe I can help with that." It was Jenkins's the ancient knight (who appeared as a tall man in his 60's)who managed the vastness of the librarians' archives- precisely for moments like this.

He handed them 4 pins. "This is a costume spell useful for when you need to simply blend in. Wear it and everyone who is not you will see a more appropriate look. Don't you agree?" he asked Tucker and Church.

"That is all kinds of awesome," was all Tucker could say as Spartan armor appeared on the 4.

"Please note this is not actual armor, so try to not engage in activities that would require actual body armor."

"so you're saying 'use your words'?" asked Eve. She already knew the answer.

"I guess we're ready to go." Tucker placed down the teleporter, it shot up a rectangular beam of light, "walk right in."

They landed in Blood Gulch; a training base with just 8 people; team red and team blue, competing in the world's game of longest capture the flag.

All thanks to one major change. "Tucker where have you been Captain Garrett has been looking all for you and Church has been asleep all day." said Caboose, the 3rd member of team blue. He was the lovable 'child-like' one. Some believe it was due to an incident where his armor shut down for 2 hours.

"Captain Garrett?" Eve was looking around..

"Evan Garrett, Agent North- Agent South's brother." said Tucker. This was the crucial point of the mission.

Church came out of the base, but this time he was in normal human armor. "Hey guys, sorry about that, in this part of the time line I'm disguised as a normal solider."

"Tucker you're not the only one to bring friends! Captain Garrett has a friend over too!" said Caboose.

"Of course." Tucker mentally prepared himself. As the brother and sister made their way to the group.

"It's agent South! she is my friend" Caboose said as Agent South put her arm around his shoulder.

"because everyone's friends at blood gulch." she said, looking at Tucker with a seething glare. "sadly not everyone here seems to appreciate that."

"You mean team red?" said Caboose.

"No, I was referring to someone who went out and found some new friends. Private Tucker, care to introduce us to your new friends?" she said with an evil smile.

"New Freelancer Agents, you'll be getting to know them real soon Eva." Tucker said as he walked away.

"can't wait. I just came here to visit with my brother-I'll be seeing you around." She said as he teleported out with the use if Phi.

Agent North, the brother had been quiet up till then."Might I ask why freelancer agents are here?"

"we were told to meet with Church. privately." said Eve, extending her hand for a handshake. He shook her hand, but she could tell something was off about him.

Church and Tucker moved the librarians in to the base.

"Is Captain Garrett sick?" asked Eve.

"Let me start from the beginning. After giving Agent South the Phi AI they proposed a plan to make sure her brother got posted at Blood gulch to protect me instead of the person they were originally going to send." Church explained."This created 2 time line markers;1. kill Agent Florida, 2. injure Agent North. The 3rd marker would be when the decision is made for Alpha/me to be sent to blood Gulch, but that would be too late. So now all we need to do it land before one of the events and stop her." way harder then he made it sound.


	3. Chapter 3

"Step two was to injure the very person she was trying to protect?" Eve was more than a little confused.

"it's complicated. Agent North was a high ranking agent. Agent Florida, the other choice, was not. That was the only difference. They were both great teachers, leaders, warriors. So after Florida is eliminated South and Sigma still needed a way to guarantee North would be released to babysit me in a giant sandbox and be allowed to keep his AI theta, (since it couldn't save him the AI was to immature to be of any value.)"That was where church stopped the story. The rest was too painful.

Because Florida never died as their leader, they never had to call for back up so they never met Agent Texas, his long lost love or Doc (who had an arch about getting possessed by an AI even worse then sigma). And South with sigma were going around hunting rogue freelancers so they would also never meet Wyoming (who had the power to freeze time) and Maine (Sigma's original master, who would have never went insane in the first place.) They would never be a part of the fall of project freelancer or any other adventures.

Everything would be safe forever- a never ending boring existence.

"Ok, when do we leave." asked Jacob.

"tomorrow at the earliest, we need to make some adjustments to the teleporter- so we don't land 500 years in the past again." Said Tucker.

Eve nodded and left. She needed to see for herself; what did Sigma and South do to North?

She found him standing on a cliff overlooking the opposite base."Hello? We weren't properly introduced. I'm agent PR."

"Puerto Rico? That's funny." He yawned.

"cause they ran out of states?" she shrugged.

"yeah. gotta find humor in the little things." He smiled.

"what happened to you?" she said holding his hand.

"someday are better then others." he said struggling to breathe.

Suddenly the little AI theta appeared. The tiny, purple AI was the emotion of trust."It was all my fault, Sigma told me it would help him." the tiny voice was so adorable.

"What did Sigma tell you to do?" Eve asked though the answer was obvious the element of trust would trust anyone.

"He gave me an algorithm he said would improve North's shield function." the little hologram sounded don the verge of tears, "but when I used it in the training room, his helmet overloaded and he got really sick for a long time."

She touched the AI as she heard the rest of the story "...North had a massive seizure then a brain bleed then an infection." it paused as if gasping for breath. "which lead to a fever that lasted 5 days.." the AI said.

"Little guy, this next part is very important- How long was he sick? When did he wake up." Eve asked.

"Does it matter?." North said, still looking away. He took off his helmet revealing a pale yet handsome face with light blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"He woke up a few days before he was sent here. 3 days before. Um.. he was sick for 11 days." Theta said, trying to do the math.

"So 14 days-2 weeks before he was sent here." Eve concluded.

"Could you please stop talk..." North collapsed.

"What's wrong with him?" Eve caught him in her arms.

"He gets seizures. I try to keep his heart and lung function working. He won't be out for too long." Said Theta.

Eve touched his face. From what she knew he seemed good and kind. "Theta, is he happy here?"

"North likes teaching. He can't shoot his sniper rifle as well he used to but thanks to his leadership all 3 of his students can. and he teaches them how to use stealth and strategy; He loves each and every one of them, in fact when he first got here no one had a sniper rifle so he made sure to put in an order for all of them." Theta was beyond cute.

"do you ever fell like you were not meant to be here?" Eve asked.

"maybe- i just know i feel sad." Theta answered, shrugging.

"i understand," she said, trying not to show emotion. "Is he going to be ok?" Eve asked.

"I'm administering the therapy necessary as we speak. you can stay with us if you want. unless you want to go back to your friends." Theta said.

Part of her wanted to stay, but she needed to go back to tell Church what she learned.

"thanks, I think I'll head back."Eve genitally laid his body down,the feeling in her gut, a mixture of sadness and anger, was further cementing the idea her team needed to help make things right.

Inside the base Church and Cassandra were working on the teleporter while the rest of the group was eating or watching a close circuit feed of the red team base.

"is this seriously what you do all day?" asked Jacob.

"in this timeline." groaned Tucker.

"Church! I talked to Theta he says Sigma tricked him in to damaging North's helmet 14 days before the transfer of the Alpha." Eve said even though he had his back was to her.

"duh! I already know the timeline of events; I pretty much ran the ship. What I need is a way to navigate the universal leylines." Church said rather rudely. "A task I have handed over to Cassandra." Church said confidently.

"I never realized leylines exist beyond earth; they cover the galaxy drawing energy from the stars-living stars anyway. And it creates quite a map of possible paths. Time isn't a straight line, it's a mass a web of moments, it's a matter of what to look for. said Cassandra.

"Obviously saving agent Florida is more important than saving agent North. We need Agent Florida to die as our leader in order to move our time line forward." Tucker said.

"wait- he's destined to die anyway?" asked Eve.

Ezekiel piped in "if all you need to move your story forward is the death of your leader then why don't you just kill Captain Garrett?

"Jones!" Eve was upset a member of her team would even suggest that.

"We've tried that 19 times! Even with a disability he is way more skilled then any person here." Tucker explained,"The guy can shoot bullets out of the air- in addition to the protection of the theta AI. And the 5 times we actually succeeded the world went black for a second and we woke up in bed starting the day over again."

"You killed that man 5 times?"Eve glared. She understood what they were trying to accomplish, but that didn't change the fact their leader was a decent human being who didn't deserve to be murdered.

"and then we decided to stop and try time travel instead." added Church.

"I've got it!" shrieked Cassandra.


	4. Chapter 4

"Got what?" Church looked over and was pleasantly surprised.

"Our goal location; where Sigma and agent South re-entered the timeline. See when someone leaves the timeline their life is dormant, like Church's robot body- empty blank. But when you come back you just pick up where you left off- but with the knowledge necessary to change your fate." Cassandra moved her hand, zooming in on a particular spot in a massive chart. "They're looping. They're going back to this area over and over."

"Then that's where you guys need to go." Said Tucker, not moving from his spot.

"You're not coming?" asked Cassandra.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out, maybe I'm the reason the last try messed up; the fact that there is a version of me alive in the target time. But you guys don't even exist in this time so you might be able to game the system- of the universe." Tucker nodded, that was very strange to say out loud.

"When we go through, if we land where we need to land, I will be in the ship's mainframe. I will add your agent identities to the roster then I will check in with each of you. Now to be sure we don't get separated we all need to go through at the same time." Church started the teleporter, then left his body, returning to his hologram form. The group did a running start leaping through the light at the same time.

They landed together in what appeared to be a ship. "well howdy strangers, welcome to the Mother of invention." Said a man in dark blue armor, "I'm agent Florida."

They were all in shock over their incredible luck. Cassandra shook his hand, "I'm agent US Virgin Islands, you can call me Vi."

"So did you transfer in from the armory distribution base? I was wondering why the ship was docked." Florida wasn't high ranking enough to be privy to the ship's schedule.

"Why yes we did." Cassandra said, matching his level of positive energy. "The rest of my team; Agent DC, Agent Guam and Agent Puerto Rico."

"Your team?" he asked, as usually new agents didn't arrive in pre-established teams.

"Yes, our specialty is diagnostics; structural, mechanical, security, main frames," that sounded plausible, Eve thought to herself.

"Well I would love to give you all a tour."

"Actually Vi, how about you go on ahead, the rest of us need to….check in." Eve said.

While Cassandra left with Florida, Eve gave out assignments. "Ezekiel scout around, I want to know the locations of all possible places Agent South could enter and exit undetected. She would need to have a go to location that would not draw allot of attention.

"Right boss." Ezekiel left down what he assumed was a main hallway.

"Jacob, in addition to Church we need more alis. Make friends; find the most socially influential Agents on this ship."

"I think that might help." Jacob said pointing to what appeared to be a leader board.

When Church said North was 'high ranking' Eve assumed he meant North was an officer, but nope- project freelancer was a glorified sporting event.

"I'll try the mess hall first then maybe the training area." Jacob left, leaving Eve with the final task; find Agent North and shadow him.

Now it was up to Church to make good on his promise to check in with each of them.

First was Ezekiel. "Go around the corner the 20 feet to the Janitor closet." Church said as a disembodied com frequency. Ezekiel did as he said.

"Merry Christmas- maps of the ship. Since you don't have real armor that I can upload this to I will show you and hope you have a photographic memory." Church flashed 3 images. "You have 30 seconds."

"Lucky for you I do have a photographic memory" Ezekiel knew exactly where to go next.

Next was Jacob. "Duck in to the restroom, 10 feet to the right." He said, again appearing as a disembodied voice.

"What do you got?" Jacob asked.

"Agent York, he was North's best friend, actually he was everyone's friend. And you… never mind."

"What just spit it out, man."Jacob said in his usual rugged personality.

"You actually bear an uncanny resemblance to him. -you'll see when you find him in the mess hall. I need to check in on the others."Church said as he left to visit Cassandra.

Since she was with Florida he could not ask her to duck away, but she also had a unique mind, so he wasn't too worried.

"Cassandra, do not draw attention to me. I am contacting you via an audio signal; if you can see me touch your wrist." Church said.

She touched her wrist while still engaging on conversation with agent Florida.

"ok, you have 1 mission- do not let Agent South get anywhere near him. If she enters the room, you exit. Buy Florida as much time as possible. If and when she eventually engages you in combat I will be there, I promise. I see everything through every camera; I will be watching over you and your team at all times. If you understand and have no questions touch your elbow.

Cassandra touched her elbow; she trusted him to keep his word.

Last was Eve. "Go around the corner." Said Church as a disembodied voice, "going by the latest calculations Agent North will not be attacked for another 9 days- however I have reason to believe Agent South is time looping, trying for a future that doesn't leave her brother permanently brain damaged. "

"So it can happen at any time" she whispered.

"Exactly, befriend him; do not let him leave your sight."

"Copy that." She said in a tone which translated to 'I heard you but I reserve the right to ignore you.'

"Also your team has to sleep in the bunkers with the guard sand low ranking Agents."

"Which includes Agent Florida?" that was the only way that choice would make any sense.

"Yes." He went on to give the same promise he told Cassandra; he has eyes on the entire ship; he would keep them safe. "You should probably head to the mess hall- it's where all the cool kids are."

"Thanks." She was a little hungry anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob went to the mess hall, and looked around for someone who apparently looked just like him. White guy with brunette faux hawk spiked hair with a battle scared yet friendly, approachable face. This York guy was about 5 or so years younger and from what he could tell; blind in one eye.

He was drinking a soda while playing cards with two other agents, one in dark grey armor with his helmet on and one in purple armor. Jacob was not as a good angle to see his face but it was clearly...

"Agent North." Eve said appearing behind Jacob, "Grab some food and lets go over."

"I was about to before you scared the c-p out of me." they got food and went to York's table.

"These seats taken?" Eve asked with her warm yet professional smile.

"Not at all darlin'." said Agent York.

"I'm Agent Puerto Rico and this is Agent DC, we're new to the ship." Eve said.

"Agent DC- was that even an option? That is the coolest Agent name of ALL TIME. I'm Agent Washington or Wash or David." said the man in dark grey. Judging by his voice he was in his early 20's if not younger. He reached across the entirety of the table for what Jacob assumed was a hand shake, but he was actually going for a high five.

Suddenly Agent York's green AI Delta appeared. "In addition to the similarities in your appearance you and agent DC share a back ground in mechanical engineering.

"huh, come to think of it you do have a similar look." said Washington.

"Agents North and York; I heard you're the people to see about the AI program." Jacob said hoping to gain some insight on how South was now in possession of not one but 2.

"Are you going to be working with the distribution of the remaining AI's?" asked North.

"Possibly, my team goes where ever we're needed" Eve shrugged.

"According to Delta you guys work on all aspects of the ship's diagnostics?" York paused, now realizing why eve was much older than the average freelancer "Your team reports directly to Agent P… can I just call you Eve instead?" Delta took the liberty of pulling up her real name since her state title was kind of a mouthful.

"I'd like that, and Delta you would be correct." She said before changing the subject, " I know you have Delta, North has theta, but what do you know about Sigma?"

"Hey Maine! what happened to Sigma?!" York shouted to an Agent in white 2 tables away.

Agent Maine had been given Sigma following in incident where he was shot in the neck but survived and was rendered mute. He now used a device meant to for deaf-mute individuals. He typed in "I misplaced Sigma." he wasn't upset. Sigma had been giving him headaches and muscle pain as if it was trying to over ride the entirety of his armor.

"How?" asked Washington. "Are the AI removable?" he didn't have one, but he was on the wait list.

"Those who officially get assigned one have an access port implanted in our skulls, but every armor has an access port, so technically the AI can leave if they choose to." York said looking at Delta. Delta was the emotion 'logic' so he was always trying to find logic behind all aspects of life and reality- and York found it more than a little annoying.

"And come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I saw agent South." said Washington.

"My sister did not kidnap Maine's AI." North said in a tone that was not 100% believable.

"Just saying." said the young agent.

'South didn't take Sigma, Sigma took her.' Eve thought to herself.

"Anyway I'm agent York but you can call me Daniel, this is agent North- Evan" York lean back in his chair.

"Well as you already know I'm Colonel Eve Baird and agent DC is Jacob, a highly skilled engineer, mechanic and historian." she wasn't sure why she added the last one. in 2017 it was one of Jacob's defining traits but in here it came off as a little odd.

Meanwhile Ezekiel found Agent South's entry spot at the worst possible time. He hid behind a pillar as the agent teleported in. He needed to get 15 feet to the left, to a spot with security camera coverage.

Running out 20 feet directly in front of her (so there was no way Church was not seeing this) he said "Hello! I'm new to the ship can you help me find the nearest restroom?" he said an abnormally loud voice, looking straight in to the camera.

"S—t."South said to herself. "Sigma talk to me," she whispered.

"Do not engage him; go straight to your brother." Sigma instructed.

South did as he said, leaving Ezekiel with Sigma.

"c-p" Ezekiel started running. He really didn't have to since his armor was fake so there was nothing Sigma could do to him directly. But was also nothing he could do to Sigma in that moment.

He got a good 200 feet before slamming straight in to the tall, gorgeous- but tough as nails red head-Agent Carolina.

"Sigma?" she clapped her hands, on the AI forcing it in to her armor.

"Why hello Agent Carolina." He could leave if he wanted to, but not even the AI's messed with Agent Carolina.

"Why were you chasing a security maintenance agent? And why are you not with your assigned Agent?" she asked.

"he's a security maintenance agent? Oh I had no idea. I assure you I was simply looking out fro the best interests of the ship- If you excuse me I will return to agent Maine right away." his performance was not believable, but it gave Sigma a way out. He vanished as Carolina helped Ezekiel to his feet.

"Sorry about that, Sigma can be very unpredictable. I'm Agent Carolina." she helped him up.

"Carolina! From the leader board!- It's an honor." Was this Church helping him or pure luck?; Carolina was #2 on the leader board- basically the living embodiment of Wonder Woman. "I'm Agent Guam."

"yeah I know," she rolled her eyes. "You're welcome." with that she left.

Ezekiel wondered what she meant by that. He went to find Cassandra. If South was back Florida was in danger.

South was headed to the mess hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eve Agent South is coming" Church said over the same undetectable audio channel. "Agent North has a dislocated shoulder, try to get him to take you back to his room" Church suggested.

Eve bit her lip. Was he seriously suggesting she flirt with Agent North.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of have a medical back ground; North-is your back bothering you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he said smiling at her. The new girl was undeniably beautiful, defiantly older then most freelancer agents, but there was a sweet sexiness to her, like a teacher all the boys had a crush on.

"Yeah, serves me right for going one on one against Carolina" he said trying stretch.

"I warned you, pal- I wouldn't even spar with Carolina." said York.

"Agent Carolina is York's girlfriend!" added Washington.

"Is he the Caboose of this part of the timeline?" whispered Jacob.

"Agent may I assume you mean to say they are in a private relationship, that does not extend to the confines of this ship, nor interfere with their duties with in this operation- because as fraternization such as that would be strictly against military protocol with severe repercussions" Eve said in her 'military professional' voice.

"Yes ma'am. My apologizes ma'am." Said the young agent.

"So inappropriate touching, like this.." she got up then -In the mess hall-though his armor she proceeded to snap Agent North's shoulder back in to place as he made a moan not unlike a sexual climax. "…would be frowned upon." She kissed his cheek. Agent North was blushing, but he and the entire cafeteria burst in to laughter.

"Hey cradle robbing b—ch." Agent South strutted in just as Sigma stealthy returned to Agent Maine who made a very different kind of groan.

Eve stood up, she was a good 8 inches than agent south (which was strange because she was around the same height as Agent North.)

Eve knew her armor was fake, but she needed to let South and sigma know- that didn't matter.

"North, I never got to see theta, can you show me some place more private?" eve asked seductively, she was prepared as a fully armored South tried to punch her in the face. She missed and fell through a table. eve did a sweep kick while flinging a chair, then flipped a table in to her opponent slamming South in to a wall.

"I think she could maybe survive going up against Carolina." Washington said to Jacob.

Church took the liberty of disabling the security feed to no one was going to intervene.

Eve left with North who was not the least bit upset she just beat up his sister.

He walked her to his room, opened the door, and then let it slam shut and pinned against the wall for a moment as if he was going to kiss her. Instead he looked in her eyes, smiled and looked away.

"The first time my sister got beat up she was 9; she kicked our 15 year old baby sitter in the stomach because she said I was the cuter twin and put in the movie I wanted. The baby sister Lucy-jean literally picked her up and threw her in to a snow bank. But when our parents got home, my our dad was livid, but mom she said "Eva needs to learn boundaries." I think the word she was looking for was -limitations." He walked away to take off his armor.

Eve didn't know proper armor removal protocol but she felt she could talk her way out of what she was about to do. She took off the pin and quickly put it in her bra (because even if she was spending the night she sure as heck was not sleeping with him.)

"You have teleporting armor?" North said. It wasn't really a question. He had seen allot in his young life.

"My team does; since we're here only temporarily." She said confidently.

He took off his shirt, revealing old scars and recent bruises. "ow.." his ribs hurt, he was pretty sure he had a giant bruise in the shape of Carolina's fist. "theta go say hello to Agent Eve." He said as looked for his first aid kit so he wouldn't have to go to the clinic.

"Hello agent eve." Said Theta.

"why hello theta." She said touching her hand to the little purple hologram. "Aren't you the cutest little thing." She said, feeling abnormally happy. Just seeing North and theta undamaged gave her a warm feeling.

"You remind me so much.." North was smiling with his eyes closed. "Never mind, you're going to take this the wrong way?

"Trust me, I'm not that kind of girl." she laughed as theta was performing his trick where he threw colorful digital fireworks.

"You remind me of my mother." He said in a voice that was laughter with a hint of deep emotion.

"Would it surprise you to lean you are not the first person to compare me to a mother?" she smiled.

"I can see that; a kind female leader you're seen as a mother…a guardian." He wasn't sure why he chose that word but it seemed appropriate.

"My mother died when me and Eva were 14, lost our father 8 months later to suicide; the driving force behind why we joined the military. Our mother was generous, loving, kind, just being in her presence made people feel at peace.

"You enlisted when you were 15?" she said moving closer she took the ice pack and moved it to his bruised ribs, caressing his body.

"Nope, still 14-orphans can enlist at any age." He said letting his body relax with her touch.

Interesting future, Eve wanted to charge the subject. "I hear you're the best sniper in project freelancer." she said as she started massaging his back.

"I hunted as a kid, it was a talent I was drawn to, but.." he trailed off with the sensual intensity of her touch.

"You don't actually enjoy killing, you draw your strength from being the protector." She paused touching his bare skin. A thought went through her mind was she (and her team) here because she was an ancestor to Agents North and South? That would make them the decedents of Librarians; perhaps why Church knew so much about her team.- but that was not something she needed to focus on at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

"That is defiantly something my mother would have said. "He leaned his pale muscular body in to her touch. As she massaged his aching back and shoulders he felt comfortable enough to tell her something he had only shared with his closest friends.

"In the past few weeks I have been having doubts about Project freelancer."He said taking deep breaths to control his emotions.

"All the missions to steal valuable relics and technology, being attacked by the police and military, all the death, all the destruction- for what? The creation of the AI's to aid us in combat?" He loved and appreciated theta but that was not the full truth of the situation.

"no the creation of the alpha, the director's personal project. That's all it's ever been about." North turned to look at her. He felt stick as he spoke those words.

Eve paused. She put her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder as he spoke. His light blue eyes pierced through to her soul.

This was the reason South and Sigma had to break him. In the normal time line, when Agent Texas breaks in to liberate the Alpha he steps in to help her (but not leave with her, because he would never abandon his sister)- putting a target on his back. South needed him just broken enough to not step in on that fateful day, but not so broken he would be physically disabled for the remainder of his 'safe' existence.

"North; Evan-always stay true to who you are." She kissed his shoulder. He felt himself getting emotional; he barely knew this woman but their connection was undeniable. He laid on the bed as she held him in her arms."

"because who you are is beautiful. You have a sense of courage but not for yourself. you live for others; your friends your team, your family. what ever happens... is just all part of God's plan."

She stayed with him for the rest of the night getting to know more about him and interacting with Theta.

North was a sweet, kindhearted, mid western farm boy. He was given Theta due to his warm, nurturing personality; a trait he developed caring for baby cows, pigs and chickens. He knew how to bring out the best in people. On a few missions he lead his own squadron.

Eve listened with such happiness; Agent North was the wisdom of Cassandra, the cunning of Ezekiel and the tech savvy of was her idea of the prefect solider or son...

She fell asleep resting her head on his chest taking in the warmth and comfort his heartbeat, as Theta watched over them. Which turned out to be a good solid plan.

"Eve ... um.. you need to wake up." Said Theta at around 2 am. He woke her with an electric pulse, so North could still get some sleep. "She was asking for you, but using naughty words."

South was standing in the corner. "For the life of me I can't figure it out-why are you even here? I know who you are; Tucker and Church brought your team here from 2017, your armor is fake, in this timeline you are nothing more than a corpse- if that."

"We're Maintenance, we fix things-like broken timelines." Eve answered in a whisper as to not wake Agent North.

"f—k you, b-ch. You know nothing about what we're going through." Said Agent South in typical fashion.

"I know one thing. You want us gone all you have to do is put a round in your brother's head. The day will reset and you can stop my team the moment we enter." Eve offered.

South flinched.

"You know I'm right, I'm betting you even witnessed it yourself." She stood up, waking towards South. "How many times did sigma's little trick render your brother brain dead?"

"Eve?"theta was a little scared.

"Phi is protecting Evan. It feels your connection, your compassion; the only goodness left in you."Eve said still in a whisper.

South pulled her weapon on Eve, but Eve disarmed her in one quick motion." Sigma is lying; your brother doesn't die by your hand, because you could never hurt him."

"f—k this I have to go kill Florida first anyway.." She teleported out without her weapon.

"church?" Eve whispered, hoping he was listening.

"I'm here." He sensed what she was about to ask.

"You already know the timeline- am I right, is sigma lying or does she really...?"Eve trailed off.

"The answer is 'kinda'. I wasn't there and there was no intell on record. But the mission was for South to acquire the Delta AI." Church began, "It's been assumed that they had a run in with Agent Maine (under the influence of sigma) and she sacrificed him to save herself. Others believe killing North was the plan all along, because it would lure in Agent Washington (who was in possession of delta and tasked with locating the bodies of dead freelancer agents.)"

"He laid down his life for her." That was what Eve got from all of that.

"You are really a glass half full person. I guess you need to get back with the rest of your team, i can give you directions to the barracks." He said as he noticed she was heading back to bed.

"I'm not leaving him- thanks for the info, good night church." She regretting not staying by North's side in Blood Gulch when he was having a seizure. She sure as heck wasn't leaving with South and Sigma on the ship.

"You know you're not actually his mother." Church said in a condescending tone- (While technically correct. Church had a secret about that he would save for later.)

"Not up for discussion." She said calmly.

"So you're saying a thief, a mechanic and a girl who can see math- can take down a space marine who can jump through time." Church was not convinced her team could hold their own in an actual fight.

"yes I am. My team once took down a Minotaur- good night." That was enough to get Church to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the librarians had interesting first day aboard the ship.

After his run in with Carolina, Ezekiel located Cassandra and Agent Florida.

"Finally come to join us on our little tour?" Florida said still sounding like someone who was perpetually happy for no real reason.

"No, I prefer to go exploring on my own, but can I speak to my teammate for a moment." Ezekiel said grabbing Cassandra's arm.

"Most certainly my Aussie friend; we're all teammates here. I will just wait over here." Florida stood a few feet away looking up at the ceiling as if focused on something only he could see.

Ezekiel pulled Cassandra to the side, "quick word of warning Agent South and sigma are on the ship."

"So should we stick together?" she offered. "Butch Flowers is such a great guy, I'd love for you to get to know him."

"No!" He had the personality of a high school guidance counselor and his name was Butch Flowers?! "I mean no, you watch over Agent Florida- your two seem to get along." which was a nice way of saying 'Agent Florida's personality makes me want to punch him in the face'.

"I'm going to find agent DC." he said still jealous that Jacob got the best state title.

He wondered the halls finding his way to the armory.

"Excuse me mate, do you know the way to the mess hall?" he asked a space marine in white with a simper rifle. Every part of the ship was starting to look the same; he didn't know what map to reference.

"Good chap, do my ears deceive me or do I detect an Australian accent?" the older freelancer answered with a British accent. "Agent Wyoming, please to make your acquaintance." Wyoming was the only British agent although not the only foreigner aboard the ship.

"Agent Guam." She shook the man's hand, "Yes I'm originally from Melbourne mate." he said hoping Melbourne hadn't been destroyed by aliens ,or something, in this timeline.

Wyoming agreed to walk him to the mess hall but on the way "Knock, knock."

"uh..Who's there?" this was not happening.

"Noah." Wyoming laughed.

"Noah who?" Ezekiel didn't like where this was going.

"Noah good place we can get something to eat?" -Since they were going to the only place to get food. Knock knock jokes were kind of his thing. He then took off his helmet revealing a pale European man with a handle bar mustache. He looked like a hipster or a physically fit version of a certain Nintendo character.

Christ-Were there no cool people aboard this ship?! "Well thank you so much mate, see you around."-like never. Ezekiel said making a bee line to Jacob and his new friends.

"DC!" he shouted at he saw Jacob.

Jacob had spent the rest of the day hanging out with York and Washington. Washington was actually only 19; a child prodigy in terms of athletics, and tactical combat, which explained his youthful personality.

York was fascinating to talk to, he spoke like a cowboy philosopher, speaking about psychology, spirituality and over all human nature. He believed following his own path

Never one for formalities of higher education he was self taught in mechanical engineering, based on his knowledge of breaking locks and security systems (also self taught from a very young age, by his now estranged father.)His mind just gravitated to what he felt like learning.

Jacob could relate with an iq of 190 (junior high principal assumed he had ADD and forced him to be tested) but forced to stay in his small town to make sure his emotionally abusive alcoholic father didn't run the family contracting business in to the ground. He was self taught in history, art, architecture, and literature. His mind craved knowledge; always wanting to learn about the past to gain a perspective on the present.

He was pretty sure York also had an abnormally high iq, but like himself, would never be the kind of person to admit it.

"Guys, this is Ezekiel; Agent Guam." He said as Ezekiel took a seat.

"Is Guam a state? I thought it was a nuclear testing site." asked Washington.

"It's just a title. I'm actually from Melbourne, mate" said Ezekiel, unsure if that was true or Wash was just a bit of an airhead.

"Hey Carolina!" Washington shouted from across the room.

"Hey Wash." She gave a high five "Hey Agent Guam." She tousled his hair like a small child.

"Call me Ezekiel." he said still mesmerized by her beauty, despite the fact she saw him as less mature then Washington. (but to be fair, despite his questionable intelligence Washington was in the top 10 of the leader board.)

"Ezekiel? What kind of name is that?" she laughed. She put down her tray of food, then snuck in a single sexy kiss with Agent York.

"They're cool, babe." York said with the biggest smile.

"I trust you." she shrugged taking a seat. "What happened there?" she asked, referring to the flipped table and chairs.

"Agent Puerto Rico (DC and Guam's commanding officer) beat up on Agent South then Agent North took her back to his room." answered Washington.

Carolina laughed so hard she spit soda. "Yeah that sounds about right. I take it your commanding officer is female and hot."

"Some might say so." shrugged Ezekiel. Eve was pretty, but he was pretty sure her romantic alliances were firmly implanted elsewhere.

"I'm just messing with you North is the most decent guy on this ship. "she said as she put her feet on York's lap.

"Is that why you nearly killed him?" York smirked.

"Lucky for you I'm not into decent guys." She brushed his forehead kissing him down his nose, lips, she knew they were being watched, but ever since her rank fell from 1st to 2nd she didn't give a s-t

"How about next time you don't beat up our friend until he can barely walk. " York said jokingly.

"Sweetie I just play a little rough." She smiled, "You can barely walk when I get through with you."


	9. Chapter 9

York and Carolina's PDA was a little annoying, but not as bad as Florida or the knock-knock guy Ezekiel was happy to finally hang out with the cool kids.

When they were done making the rest of the table feel awkward they resumed playing cards while talking about their lives. Turns out Carolina was the daughter of the director; the head of project freelancer and the entire ship.

"So he pretty much wants to kill you." Ezekiel asked York.

"I could think of worse ways to go." York smiled.

At around 11pm Jacob, Ezekiel, Cassandra and Agent Florida went to sleep in the barracks.

Florida suffered from insomnia, sleeping in short intervals throughout the day while standing up (in their armor no one could really tell). "Vi you awake?

Cassandra opened her eyes. "does everyone here sleep in their armor?" she left her transformation pin in since Florida wasn't taking off his armor, but opening her eyes to see a sea of colors; 20 low ranking agents sleeping in full (some had on helmets some did not.)

"What did you want to talk about?" she sat on his bed with him, leaning her head on his back since she was a little sleepy.

"Now that we're friends I feel I can share something with you" he said sitting cross legged on his bed in full armor.

"I see and hear on a different level" he said looking at the main door. There was an energy coming from that area.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra sat up.

"When I think about something, I can't stop analyzing. Every aspect appears like glowing white lines." He said in a dream-like voice.

"Inside your helmet?" she added, if not this one was heck of a coincidence.

"No, in reality, ever since I was 6 years old; it's why I can't keep a normal sleep routine- and why i can hear in colors- and frequencies that people are not meant to hear." he turned to her.

"You can sense the AI's." she said in a startled voice.

"but not the Alpha, not until today. It contacted you, it told you to protect me- but why?" he asked in his usual calm positive voice. No matter what he knew he could trust her.

"There's a plot to kill you." she said as calmly as possible.

"Me, whatever for?" he said, as he suddenly felt something enter the room.

"Let's just say you're destined for something more than project freelancer." she held his hand, trying to locate what he was sensing. Their minds were becoming one. She saw a massive mess of equations; people, weapons, exits, strategy, in the past her thoughts would start to trail off but not in that moment. She felt strong, focused.

"Take your helmet off." she shouted suddenly sensing what it was. Sigma was still drawing power from the leylines. He was as powerful as Church/Alpha if not more. Every helmet had a possible AI port. He hoped that would be enough to protect him.

Sigma opened to door walking in with South.

"You really think you can take us?" South said approaching Cassandra.

Cassandra did a quick glowing calculation in her head, grabbed a sleeping agent's weapons and fired a round that knocked over the bed of Jacob. She fired a 2nd round that hit a "break n case of emergency axe. "Florida- knock over Agent Guam's bed- I'll need his help."

"Is that the most reasonable course of action?" he would feel bad about waking someone in suc a harsh manner.

"Just do it!" she shouted, she needed Ezekiel to fetch something that was on the other side of the room.

"What in the h-ll"? Jacob got to his feet.

"Jacob make sure she doesn't get near Florida."Cassandra said with a determination. "Leave Sigma to me."

Florida woke Ezekiel "your friends need you." Was all he said. Ezekiel saw the emergency 'break glass in emergency' axe. He rolled out of bed, grabbed the axe and threw it at Jacob who caught it mid air despite the fact it was the size of a shovel. South suddenly realized she left her weapon in North's room. She grabbed another solder's gun and opened fire, managing to his the axe handle.

"Cassandra" said Sigma floating to her like a ghost.

"I can see you"

"so can allot of people."

"No I mean I can see what you're physically made of." She took Florida's hemlate, removing the AI port.

Ezekiel followed suit pulling 5 other ports. Tossing them to his teammate.

"You really think that's going to work?" laughed Sigma.

"lets see." She threw 3 at Sigma. They instantly formed a triangle.

"what! This is impossible!" the AI shouted as Cassandra placed the next 3 forming a ball of sorts encasing Sigma.

"so he's gone?" Ezekiel asked.

"no- just stuck. He'll find a way out in a few hours. " She turned her attention to Jacob and Agent South. "Catch!" she threw the ball at South's back.

"What the?" Jacob hit her in the chest with the flat part of the axe sending her flying.

Phi appeared and she abruptly teleported out.

"so what now?" asked Ezekiel.

"They're going to leave and figure out a plan B," declared Jacob, "and when they come back we'll be ready." He said holstering the over sized axe.

"and the helmets I just dismantled?" said Ezekiel looking at the sea of agent waking up.

"run?" Cassandra suggested.

The 3 Liberians with agent Florida went to the one high ranking freelancer who could give them a place to sleep for the night.

"Well hi guys!" said Agent Washington.

"Washington Hello, I'm agent US Virgin Island, you can call me Vi." Cassandra said sweetly. "If you let us crash here we have an interesting story to tell."

"Well I do like stories come on in." the young agent said.

"I don't see why we couldn't have tried Agent York's room." Muttered Jacob.

"Because he's probably boning Carolina." Smirked Ezekiel.

They all found places to sleep on the floor. They achieved their mission of protecting Florida and assumably Eve achieved her mission to protect North.

Tomorrow was another day.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning all awoke to the ship in transit through space to its next mission destination.

In case Sigma tried to make contact with theta Eve decided she would stick by Agent North as much as possible.

According to church there were no upcoming missions that would separate/interfere with her plan of watching over him.

"..no the next few days are just travel. Oh and you can tell your team the helmets they destroyed have been fixed so they can come out of hiding. Or I'll just tell them when I check in." church left to visit the rest of the librarians sleeping in the floor of Agent Washington's room.

The AI woke up Cassandra. "hi, just FYI the helmets are fixed no one wants to kill you, except Sigma and South of course."

"uh thanks." She said waking up.

"So…why did DC take the giant fire axe?" church asked referring to the giant axe Jacob seemed to latch on to.

"He's good with axes," Cassandra shrugged." Why does Agent Florida have the same mental ability as me?"

"If you survive your mission I'll tell you." With that Church left.

Cut to 3 hours later, in the middle of deep space after much argument between South and Sigma they launched plan B.

Sigma jumps in to north's armor, with his new found power he attempted to delete theta. "I'm putting an end to this once and for all."

Luckily the purple AI had the sense to jump in to Eve's armor. Despite the fact it was an illusion something allowed her to have a functioning AI port.

"Church I need you!" She could not take down the anger of Sigma with the skill of agent North without help. Luckily Church knew it would. He had possessed bodies before.

"Why do you call for the director?" asked Sigma.

The director? Did he give Church his name? "No-I called for the alpha." Said Eve behind a shield created by Theta.

"fight me" said Sigma, in full control of Agent North's armor but not mind.

"Eve….." he said in a breath. He was still present. She needed to find away to put in control.

"Church what do I do." she asked as the glowing AI appeared at her side.

"You have to let this play out." he said as he jumped in to her armor, pulling up even more shields shields as North opened fire.

"Are you the alpha" asked little theta.

"yeah… do me a favor kid-I'm going to have to leave soon I need you to protect as many people as you can, trust me reinforcements are on the way"

South was frozen in place, but others- not so much. Carolina and York went on the attack, hoping to subdue their friend before the situation got out of hand.

"Sigma stop this!" shouted York. He struck North in the back. North got back up and punched his friend threw a wall. Carolina struck him in the chest, but somehow he managed to kick her in the crotch.

Then as Church predicted a voice bellowed from the command center. The leaders of the ship; Counselor Price and the 'director' were seeing this and they were a mixture of angry and confused.

"Eve, I need to leave you for a few seconds-try not to die." As Alpha/ Church went back to the mainframe so check in.

"What is going on!" shouted the director.

"Long story short Sigma has taken over agent north's armor." He said quickly.

"That's not possible; Sigma is only a AI fragment." said Counselor PriceCounselor Price (he was in charge of the AI distribution project and the more scientific aspects of the ship.)

"Well it's possible and it's happening. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go deal with it." Church was not about to try to explain the universal leylines. He returned to Eve's side.

"Don't be alarmed about what is about to happen." he said jumping in to her armor. The last few times he did this (in the normal timeline)he completely over rid the personality of the body until he left.

But that would not be the case; because of her mental, emotional strength, Church appeared on her shoulder the same as he would for Tucker, and every great leader he teamed with.

Wyoming, also a sniper opened fire on North missing 4 times. North fired back missing 4/5 shots. And the one hot he did get only grazed Wyoming's helmet.

"North would never miss a shot that badly."This confirmed Church's fears; North's kind personality, combined with sigma drawing power from the leylines allowed Sigma to be in complete control.

"Or maybe he's trying not to hurt his teammates?" Eve interjected.

"Still glass half full I see.." was all Church said.

Maine ran out with his gunblade; a rifle gun with a broadsword.

"Eve supply cover fire!" Church shouted. But she emotionally couldn't the best she could do was let Church protect the others.

"Why are they attacking one by one like a video game." asked Ezekiel as the team watched from a balcony.

"because no one wants to hurt Agent North." Cassandra ran to a visibly upset Carolina. "Agent Carolina, Hello, um. I have an idea but only you have the skill set to pull it off."

"talk." Carolina was already pissed that she had to attack her friend.

"You need to get the helmet off."Cassandra said.

"You don't think I knew that?!" the other red head muttered.

"And you need Agent DC's Axe." added Cassandra.

"why?" asked Carolina.

"because you need to hurt him so bad Sigma will have no choice but to leave." the words made Cassandra sick. North would be crippled and South/Sigma could still go after Florida. And if they screw it up they could just reset.

"Why didn't you ask me to attack?" asked Jacob as he was forced give up his giant axe.

"You don't have it in you to attack an innocent." Cassandra said.

Carolina agreed to get Jacob's Axe and proceeded to jump on North's back stabbing his back so badly his armor was rendered inoperable.

North tore off his helmet, finally in control; of his body, "shoot him out of my head!"

Everyone froze as he was essentially asking to be executed. He could feel Sigma trying to over ride the to save himself so in a final act of desperation he managed to slammed his rifle down in such a way a single round exited the weapon shooting himself through the jaw dislodging the implant in his head. There was allot of blood.

"nothing's happening- the day's not resetting." Cassandra noticed.

There was a pause then a realization. "That's because he's not dead." Eve ran to his side.

"GET A MEDIC!" she screamed as she tried to contain the bleeding.

North was taken to the clinic and stabilized while Church went back to the mainframe.

"Eva" eve said sitting down with agent south. She was holding her unconscious brother's hand. "how's he doing?"

"he's stable now but it's going to be the same as all the other tries; he'll spike a fever, and then he'll either die or be in pain for the rest of his life."

Eve placed her hand over Eva's. A part of her felt she could change the girl's mind.

"Agent south.." said Sigma appearing over North's body. "you crave power. I chose you because you are a stronger vessel then agent Maine."


	11. Chapter 11-end

"And by stronger you mean angrier." Said Eve, her protective nature showing, she had once said that South's compassion was her only positive trait, but perhaps it would be enough.

"yes, I do." said Sigma."In the future Maine is defeated before reaching his full potential. South has the focus and drive to..."

"He just called you a vessel." Eve pointed out, "not a partner, not a friend a vessel."

"Eva let him go. We have wasted too much time trying to ensure his safety. Together, you and I will conquer all we see." said sigma, "You will have all the power you could ever want and even if by some great twist of fate the reds and the blues ever make it out of Blood Gulch, you will be able to destroy them.

"That's not what I want! That's not what I ever wanted!" said a new voice. it was Phi. Sigma's idea was upsetting the pink AI. Instinctively Phi wanted to reset the timeline but since Eve was there and holding Agent South's hand they went some place very different. It was a black floating room covered in pink and purple light.

"South-Eva-give up Phi," Eve said still holding her hand "best case scenario the time line will reset again. you don't belong here."

"why? why can't I be happy! Why can't I be the hero! I've seen how I die; Agent Washington -that kid- he unites the soldiers of Blood Gulch and… " she couldn't say it out loud she balled her fists just thinking about it. "why can't I have peace."

"You can, just not in this life." Eve touched south's face, in tears.

"I know you." said Phi it's voice sounding even more ethereal. It floated to Eve. "Even in your darkest hours your soul is filled with nothing but love; I want to come with you."

Sigma let out an ear piercing screech.

Suddenly in the 'time pocket' a cracked formed. It was pure light, eve touched it and the sensation made her fall to her knees. She could see every solider she ever lost. She then saw her grandparents, her parents, her own brother who died in Iraq- a secret she had never even shared with her team.

Suddenly a hand ended though helping her to her feet "Colonel Baird."

"Agent North." She was smiling through the intensely heart wrenching emotions she was feeling.

"It breaks my heart that I will never get to know you." he said looking her in the eyes. "Well heck, I know you will be here 500 years sooner then I will once the time line is fixed I'll look for you."He then extended his hand to his sister, "time to go home kiddo."

As she left Phi attached itself to Eve and suddenly the entire team; Eve, Jacob, Cassandra, Ezekiel. And Church found themselves back in Blood Gulch (in different locations.)

Cassandra appeared on a cliff and had to find her away down, Jacob appeared in a cave, and Church of course appeared in the blue base. Ezekiel was not as lucky.

"What just happened?" asked Ezekiel running from the Red's base while under fire. Luckily they were not very good at actually hitting their target.

Eve touched her shoulder causing Phi to appear. "I want to be with your team."

The door to the blue base opened reveling agent Florida/Captain flowers.

"Well hello there strangers, what brings you to our little neck of the woods..or rocks since there's not allot of foliage here in Blood Gulch." He said in his usually happy tone.

"We're here to see Private Church." Ezekiel said motioning for eve to get Phi hidden.

"We got this sir"said Church followed by Tucker, just as Cassandra and Jacob made it to the group. Florida went back to base.

"I still can't believe you pulled it off." Tucker said giving high fives all around.

"I believe Church promised us a prize if we managed to complete the mission?" said Cassandra.

"You want to know why I seem to know so much about you?" he said with a heavy heart, "Every Freelancer agent is a decent of a librarian, not necessarily from your generation, and I doubt it was intentional; these were just people with special skills; remarkable human beings many of whom died before their time. They were my friends, all of them (despite what fate had in store.) Like all of you. It'd been an honor to know you." He shook Eve's hand.

"In the future the project freelancer falls the AI's get erased- that's the last thing I know for certain" (because that included himself). You should keep this," he handed eve an actual chip to contain Phi) "...and Phi is probably the only way you'll get home. I assume when you leave the time line will fully reset and we will forget you so if you want to say goodbye…"

Eve hugged Church. Cassandra removed Tucker's helmet kissing his lips, just to give her something to remember her by (if Church was wrong.) She wanted to say goodbye to Agent Florida but if he didn't remember the team, then it would be fruitless.

"Goodbye." Eve said reactivating Phi. "Group hug."

The Librarians landed back in the annex with a thud. "ow!" said Jacob as the group got to their feet.

"Jenkins, I have a new friend for you." Said Eve handing over Phi; She knew there was a room for time traveling devices but maybe he could find a better spot for a time travel device that has an actual soul.

Later Cassandra talked to Eve in private. "Do you think we'll see them again."

"Who?" Eve asked, working at her desk.

"Agents North, South, …Florida," Cassandra had always put her faith in science but she wanted the believe.

"I.." Eve started. "This is going to sound so crazy. I think I saw heaven."

"When you say 'think'…" Cassandra started seeing her leader break down.

"I saw him. He knew me, they knew me." She thought of a way to end this on a positive note. "Try to picture what you want for your future child."Eve shrugged. If she ever had a son or daughter she did hope they would be something like Eva and Evan; strong, determined, but also compassionate and kind.

Cassandra nodded. She knew how Florida was to die but she felt ok. They were all destined for a new adventure.


End file.
